


Jealousy

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Request: "so I was thinking what about Rick and Morty getting into a fight and Rick feels really bad about it and Rick gives Morty so good make-up sex and Morty kind of half fights him but eventually gives in"





	Jealousy

Morty turned the corner making his way back to Rick after having been sent to do a drop. He noticed there was a lady openly flirting with him and Rick seemed to be playing it up. Morty’s jealousy started to bubble up but instead of being angry he calmly walked up to the tall man lacing his fingers into his. When Rick looked at Morty about to say something he was caught off guard by a confident open-mouthed kiss. Morty used the opportunity during the kiss to look at the woman who was still standing there, using his free hand to flip her off.

He pulled back as she walked away in a huff. “What the hell was that Morty? We are in public.”

“You weren’t trying hard to stop me, besides it’s not like she knew I’m your grandson.” He handed him the wad of cash from the exchange. As they walked though the green glow into the garage.

“That doesn’t matter!”

“Well I’m not sorry! She was flirting with you, I got jealous… all I did was let her know you were.”

“Were what?! Taken? Yours?” Rick fumed.

Morty was taken a back by how angry Rick was at his simple gesture but he didn’t back down. “Yeah Rick, am I not allowed to be jealous? When if she had been flirting with me you would have done the same thing!”

Rick was now mostly angry with himself because Morty was right. He did get jealous if they went somewhere and he saw someone flirt with Morty even if he could clearly see the boy wasn’t into it he still made a point of showing that person who Morty was with exclusively. This just fueled him lashing out.

“Do you have any idea how gross that sounds you want to be exclusive with your grandfather? What kind of fucked up issues you must have to-.”

He stopped dead mid sentence as he really looked at Morty, his breathing seemed rushed, his face red with shame. Morty swiftly palmed a tear from his eye to keep it from falling down his face. Quickly he turned about to leave but was caught at the wrist by a firm hand.

“What Rick? Just let me go be gross by myself.” He fought to keep his words steady but the hand holding him didn’t waver.

No matter how hard he tried to not let Morty in. Somehow Rick couldn’t handle seeing him in pain or being the cause of it. His words were soft now as he closed the distance between them. “I’m- I didn’t mean that Morty… I’m sorry.” The last part was spoken into the boy’s ear as he embraced the boy from behind.

Morty kept his hands in place by his sides tilting his head away from Rick.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He cooed lustfully. Sliding his hand up the boy’s shirt

“Rick please I just want to be alone.” He let out a soft sigh.

“Come on baby… it will feel good I promise.” He paused to kiss Morty’s soft neck some bruises still hardly visible. He slipped the tips of his fingers into the front of Morty’s pants teasing.

Rick did know how to make Morty feel good, feel wanted even though they just fought seconds ago. “I’m trying to be mad at you.” He slowly pulled the fingers from his pants.

Rick had made his way up to Morty’s nipple with his other hand he pinched it softly bringing out a small whine from his boy who was so close to caving. He easily tilted Morty’s neck up and to the side for better access nipping and adding new bruises under his jaw.

Morty half moaned. “I thought I was gross.”

Rick stopped, looking into Morty’s eyes he searched for the right words. “Morty, I could never actually think that. I think your beautiful.” He caressed the soft edge of his face. “Please let me make it up to you.”

His face was so close to Rick’s it would only take a slight movement for Morty to touch their lips together. He looked not breaking eye contact from those piercing eyes which had never laid this kind of genuine expression on him before. Morty gave in turning to face his granddaddy wrapping his arms around his neck pressing their lips together.

Rick smiled slipping his tongue into Morty’s mouth slipping his hand down his boys pants again grabbing his ass. Morty moaned into Ricks mouth.

“Hold on.” He broke the kiss long enough to shoot a portal behind him so he could fall backwards with Morty clinging to him wide eyed unaware of where they were going. Morty closed his eyes as they fell into freefall before landing on Ricks bed. He let out a small laugh at Morty’s adorable flustered face.

“Why couldn’t we just walk up here?” Morty’s heart was pounding in his chest but he couldn’t help but smile.

“This was more fun.” Rick winked before switching their positions getting on top of Morty. He slipped off Morty’s shirt. Kissing his way up the teens slender body getting little giggles out of his baby boy. He bit his lip as Rick’s tongue slid over his sensitive nipple before he kissed Morty’s chest over his heart.

Rick slipped his hand down unbuttoning Morty’s pants pushing past his underwear brushing over his hard dick pushing two slender fingers into his boy’s ass. Morty lifted his hips in response tightening around Ricks fingers. He continued peppering kisses over his sensitive skin, loving the absolutely lewd noises leaving Morty’s mouth.

“Damn baby why don’t you sound like this all the time?”

“You- you’re never this gentle… I’m not used to this feeling.” The words were broken with hum, gasps and other needy sounds.

Rick abruptly stopped pulling his fingers out of Morty who looked up at him slightly relieved but more questioning. He pulled Morty’s pants off taking extra care to drag his fingers lightly all the way down his legs before just looking at his boy.

Morty lay there on Ricks bed hands up by his face, legs bent but not hiding anything, especially not hiding his throbbing dick already leaking precum. “What?” he sounded vulnerable.

“I just wanted to admire you.” He started taking off his own clothes. Tossing them on the floor. Back to pleasuring Morty he bent down kissing his inner thigh reaching up stroking slowly.

“Riiick~!” He looked down just in time to see Rick lick his way up his shaft never breaking eye contact. He nearly came but didn’t want this to end yet. He focused on deep breaths “If you keep doing this I’m going to cum.”

“That’s the point sweetheart.” Easily he took Morty’s sensitive swollen cock in his mouth he circled the head on his cock with his tongue causing Morty to shoot his warm load into Ricks mouth.

“Too bad I’d have liked to taste your cute little dick a while longer.” He said with a smirk after swallowing.

Morty pouted until he saw Rick pull out his hard cock. “You want me baby?”

Morty bit his finger nodding.

Rick reached over to his nightstand grabbing the lube. He jerked himself slowly lubing his cock up for Morty. He lined up with him teasing his entrance before slowly pushing himself in making methodical movements. He had picked up Morty’s legs holding them together resting by his shoulder. Rick gripped Morty’s thigh kissing his calf muscle that laid beside his face.

Morty was loving this he was so used to being fucked hard and fast but it felt infinitely better to be loved, to be taken care of. He thanked his teenage libido for allowing him to be hard again so soon. He could feel every inch of Rick inside him when he thrusted this slow, it was driving him crazy he started to want more to crave the hard thrust he as used to. It was so overwhelming like this he wanted to cum so bad like he always did Rick didn’t even need to touch him anymore he just needed to feel the pounding in his ass.

Morty began to beg for it, Rick was starting to feel his own greediness and if that’s what Morty wanted well this was about him after all. He sped up thrusting harder he dropped Morty’s legs grabbing onto his hips, sweat trickling down his back.

Their moans echoed each other, completely enamoured with one another Rick told Morty to cum so they could do it together. He tightened up around Rick who filled Morty’s ass.

Rick collapsed onto the bed cuddling Morty feeling the chemical rush. “Still mad babe?”

“No, I’m pretty sure you made up for it.” He pressed a kiss onto the man’s chest.


End file.
